


The Fridge Incident

by Mental_Kitten



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Content creators are real people you sick little shits <3, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Fridge Horror, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, fridge porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mental_Kitten/pseuds/Mental_Kitten
Summary: Wilbur tweets something that goes a bit too far.---There's talk of sexual abuse and child abuse stuff so if you can't handle that do not read this. I will not explain myself.
Relationships: Phil Watson/Fridge, Phil Watson/His Wife
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207955
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	The Fridge Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first request off of tumblr, and i can say i'm disappointed in yall. Doesn't mean you can trick me into condoning fridge porn <3
> 
> \---
> 
> Personal Twitter is @KatMushy  
> Link for the Problem Child server is https://discord.gg/bHgYF6q47H  
> My personal Discord is Mental-Kitten#3047
> 
> Beta read/edited by my beloved Phoenix, who is a mod on the server 
> 
> I'm on tumblr now?? 
> 
> Personal tumblr is  
> https://mushykat.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing specific tumblr is  
> http://mental0kitten.tumblr.com/

It was fine. Phil Watson was an adult, and he could handle a broken fridge. Even though ‘handling’ meant that he called a repair man. Which got him a £100 bill and an explanation that he would basically need to get a new fridge. It was _fine_. 

He had been shopping during the pandemic before, he could _handle_ it. Hell, he had been out with Kristen a multitude of times. It was fine. 

What _wasn’t_ fine was how Wilbur- _fucking_ -Soot apparently screenshotted the picture he sent of the mess the fridge had made from the water dispenser basically _exploding_ , and posted it to Twitter. The caption? 

‘Phil can make any fridge wet 🥵’ 

Maybe it was because it was the first thing Wilbur had tweeted after one of his breaks. Phil understood how getting off of socials for a while did him some good. Maybe it was because Wilbur’s songs had made it onto a lot of charts recently, so he was getting more foot traffic as a creator. He deserved it, honestly. He worked hard and made really cool music. Or maybe it was because recently Phil had made a comment that he encouraged people to make whatever media they wanted of him, expecting to reach younger kids who were scared of trying to explore drawing. He _hadn’t_ been talking to the motherfuckers who apparently made fridge porn. 

But that’s what happened. Whatever mix and match of tomfuckery it was, this was his life now. He was the fridge fucker guy. Kristen had even made a few jokes about it. Not that he thought she shouldn’t. It wasn’t like he told her the extent of it. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t find out the next time she so much as Googled his name. Everything went to shit. 

So now every social media he had was currently blowing up with anything from memes, which were arguably funny, to outright fridge porn. Why someone made fridge porn, he didn’t know. Why they were sending it to a 33 year old man who played Minecraft for a living? He _especially_ didn’t know. 

But it was fine, right? Wilbur’s dumb tirades always blew over within a couple of days. Hours, even. Some of the more prominent ones, like the sand fiasco, seemed to live on in the ‘Wilbur chaotic compilation’ types. It would blow over, wouldn’t it? 

It did _not_ . Wilbur’s wrath had been following him for _five days_ . It had been trending, and now there was _more_ fridge porn. With _him_ in it. People outside of the communities who actually _knew_ he was a streamer were starting to recognize him as the guy who was being drawn in a lot of fridge porn. Which wasn’t how he expected his career to end, honestly. 

He didn’t expect to get _canceled_ , but he never imagined that the thing to end his legacy was going to be a bunch of horny teenagers drawing him doing horrible things to a fridge. 

He wasn’t going to say that he didn’t _care_ that they were doing it, since it was creepy as ever loving fuck, but he definitely cared _less_ when people didn’t send that shit to him. It was easier when those people also got condemned by the community for making that kind of art and spreading it. But Wilbur had managed to turn all of his fans into fridge fanatics, and it seemed like there was no hope for the future. 

He could have a laugh at someone sending him links to fridge magazines and shopping pages. That was funny. It was a bit less of a joke when they added some weird comment about his dick into it, but he could laugh nonetheless. It wasn’t funny when he saw that someone drew him with his cock in the door of some anime-esque fridge. 

Any stream he started, they started with the fridge comments in the chat. He considered telling his mods that they should’ve started to ban people for it, but then he began to realize that it was _everyone_ in chat. If they started to get banned for it, it would be well over 15,000+ people at a time. Which he probably couldn’t pass off as some kind of error. 

“Stop with the fridges. You're being fuckin’ weird, chat.” It was that simple, right? He could move on with his life? The chat seemed to calm down. Other people started to reprimand the people who had been doing it, which was the _opposite_ of what he wanted. Why couldn’t they leave the fridge fucking jokes alone _and_ get along? 

It didn’t get better from there. He was a married man using a mini-fridge while he waited for everything to go back to normal. He was also waiting for his fridge to actually become _available_ for purchase. It sat pathetically in the spot that the broken fridge had been. 

It looked about as dejected as he felt, pressed against the wall with a styrofoam cooler full of vegetables next to it. It had paint splatters and dents in it from its time in the garage. Not _his_ garage, though. He had bought it at a yard sale from a neighbor nearly fifteen years ago, and it held up good. It lasted him through school, his first time living alone, and now it was pulling through as his life fell the fuck apart around him. 

The minifridge became a beacon of hope for him in that moment. It was almost symbolic, wasn’t it? The little fucker survived a house fire from the previous owner, and it survived two floods from when him and Kristen were holed up in that shitty rental home that had the leaky pipes. It would probably fix the situation, wouldn’t it? 

‘This fridge isn’t wet’ was the caption attached to the picture of the battered minifridge, a reply to Wilbur’s original tweet. He had refused to reply in the first place, seeing as how he assumed it would eventually blow over. He then became too terrified to tweet a response _after_ , since it became a fucking _warzone_. Which usually would’ve been an exaggeration considering how his fans were usually pretty tame. 

It only got _worse_ . Now people apparently had the idea that he was into little kids based on the size of the fridge. A fridge that was probably older than he was. He pretty much lost all hope when he opened the first link only to see some _horrific shit_ that was 100% child pornography. 

But, he reported it. And the next one. And the next one after that. He was _far_ from fucking happy that people were drawing him sexually abusing a child fridge (which he didn’t even know was a _concept_ ), but it was something that he could _report_. Not only was it a step up from being fucking creepy, it was also horribly illegal.

Naturally a few of the accounts got suspended, which he thought would be the end of it. Apparently _their_ solution had been to draw the baby fridge clothed with horrible things going on. Apparently if their were exposed body parts, it was a hell of a lot harder to flag it as pornography. Which was bullshit since a lot of the text overlays were downright _terrifying_.

Phil didn’t tell any other creators the extent of the harassment. Hell, he even kept it from Kristen. He knew that Wilbur didn’t mean it like that, and he also knew that the poor guy would lose his shit if he found out what he had accidentally unleashed upon his friend. Wilbur had taken the break in the first place, and immediately disappeared right after. So clearly he still wasn’t doing _okay_.

He declined invitations to be in other’s videos to avoid having them get under fire for the fridge terrorism he was experiencing. Hell, people were including _Kristen_. He didn’t want someone like one of the boys to become a target, since a lot of those motherfuckers already proved that they were okay with drawing horrible things happening to kids. 

He was in the middle of a stream when he got the message. It was basically Kristen asking him to go to the local furniture and furnishing store to see a fridge model they had available. The backorder had gotten all fucked up, so they were basically getting the first pick. He was more than happy to have a way to get away from all of the fucking fridge donations. And the fridge _fucking_ ones. 

He was polite and ended the stream after only about two hours, which was admittedly short for one of his building streams. He pretty much threw a coat on over his outfit and went to the store. They had masks in both their cars like any sane person. The pandemic had been going on for over a year, and it was an easy change that kept them safe. 

He made sure his mask was on before he got out of the car, since worrying about being recognized as the guy with his dick in a fridge became a legitimate part of his fucking life. Hopefully he didn’t get spotted while in the store. _Especially_ not while looking at fucking _fridges_. 

It wasn’t even ten minutes later that he found himself in front of the fridge he was expected to have. It wasn’t going _home_ with him considering it probably weighed more than his entire fucking car, but he was still supposed to ‘inspect’ it to make sure that it was an okay fit. It had so many weird things on and in it that he was pretty much just pushing buttons on it and examining himself in the stainless steel doors. 

That was, until a flash went off. He had been fucking _caught_ . Even though he wasn’t doing anything even remotely bad, he was still being seen in public _thoroughly_ looking over a fridge. The weird fucks could fabricate sexual abuse child porn from his old mini fridge, he couldn’t even _begin_ to imagine the type of shit they could get from an actual photo of him with a fridge. 

He left immediately. He didn’t even bother telling the store employees about his decision. He could email them later. His phone was _blowing up_ . He seriously considered throwing it out the window. But he was an adult for fuck’s sake! He wasn’t about to break his phone because of fucking _cyberbullying_. 

‘ _If the fridge porn, fridge references, and fridge-centric harassment doesn’t stop, I am going to lose my shit. It stopped being funny, and I’m sick of it._ ’ 

It was a simple tweet. His phone even stopped trying to implode for almost a full half hour afterwards. But then the apologies from other creators started. He was confused at first, sure. But then he realized that he had pretty much isolated himself as the sole target of these freaks, and then proceeded to not share any information about the situation with anyone but his wife. But that didn’t last long since she pretty much just threatened to fight them. 

So now he needed to explain to his friends why he wasn’t mad at them without revealing the fridge-fucking harassment he had been subjected to. Which was _great_. 

Being an adult was great.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna ask for crack? take this instead :)


End file.
